List of Species in Planet Zoo
This is the species of animals found in Planet Zoo (2019). NOTE: Animals marked with an asterisk are decorations and mentions. Mammals Ailuridae *Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) Antilocapridae *Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) Bovidae *African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) **African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *American Bison (Bison bison) **Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) *Bongo Antelope (Tragelaphus eurycerus) **Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Dall Sheep (Ovis dalli) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) **Lowland Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) *Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) *Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) Bradypodidae *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus)* Camelidae *Domestic Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius)* Canidae *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) **Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) **Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) Cercopithecidae *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) Cervidae *Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) *Red Deer (Cervus elaphus)* Elephantidae *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) **East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) *Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) **Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) Equidae *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) **Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) Felidae *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) **Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) *Jaguar (Panthera onca)* *Lion (Panthera leo) **West African Lion (Panthera leo senegalensis) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) *Tiger (Panthera tigris) **Amur Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) **Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) Giraffidae *Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) **Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) Hippopotamidae *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) **Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) Hominidae *Bonobo (Pan paniscus) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) *Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) **Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) *Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) **Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) Myrmecophaga Giant Anteater Hyaenidae *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Lemuridae *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) Puma Cougar Costa Rican Cougar Manidae *Chinese Pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) Orycteropodidae *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) Rhinocerotidae *Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis)* *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) Suricata Meerkat Suidae *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) **Southern Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus sundalavi) Tapiridae *Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) Ursidae *Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) **Formosan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus formosanus) *Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) **Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) **Himalayan Brown Bear (Ursus arctos isabellinus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) Birds Phasianidae *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) Phoenicopteridae *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) Psittacidae *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna)* Raphidae *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus)* Struthionidae *Ostrich (Struthio camelus) **Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) Reptiles Alligatoridae *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis)* Boidae *Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) *Yellow Anaconda (Eunectes notaeus) Crocodylidae *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) Elapidae *Common Death Adder (Acanthophis antarcticus) *Eastern Brown Snake (Pseudonaja textilis) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah)* Gavialidae *Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) Helodermatidae *Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) Iguanidae *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Lesser Antillean Iguana (Iguana delicatissima) Testudinidae *Aldabra Giant Tortoise (Aldabrachelys gigantea) *Galápagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) Varanidae *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) Viperidae *Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) Insects Blaberidae *Giant Burrowing Cockroach (Macropanesthia rhinoceros) Cerambycidae *Titan Beetle (Titanus giganteus) Scarabaeidae *Goliath Beetle (Goliathus goliathus) Centipedes *Amazonian Giant Centipede (Scolopendra gigantea) Gastropods Achatinidae *Giant Tiger Land Snail (Achatina achatina) Arachnids Caraboctonidae *Giant Desert Hairy Scorpion (Hadrurus arizonensis) Ctenidae *Brazilian Wandering Spider (Phoneutria fera) Scorpionidae *Giant Forest Scorpion (Heterometrus swammerdami) Theraphosidae *Brazilian Salmon Pink Bird-Eating Tarantula (Lasiodora parahybana) *Goliath Bird-Eater (Theraphosa blondi) *Mexican Red-Kneed Tarantula (Brachypelma hamorii) Amphibians Dendrobatidae *Golden Poison Dart Frog (Phyllobates terribilis) *Lehmann's Poison Frog (Oophaga lehmanni) Petropedetidae *Goliath Frog (Conraua goliath) Gallery (Mammals) japanese-macaque-planet-zoo.png|Japanese Macaque mandrill-planet-zoo.png|Mandrill ring-tailed-lemur-planet-zoo.png|Ring-Tailed Lemur red-ruffed-lemur-planet-zoo.png|Red Ruffed Lemur bornean-orangutan-planet-zoo.png|Bornean Orangutan western-chimpanzee-planet-zoo.png|Western Chimpanzee bonobo-planet-zoo.png|Bonobo western-lowland-gorilla-planet-zoo.png|Western Lowland Gorilla indian-elephant-planet-zoo.png|Indian Elephant african-elephant-planet-zoo.png|East African Bush Elephant timber-wolf-planet-zoo.png|Northwestern Wolf arctic-wolf-planet-zoo.png|Arctic Wolf african-wild-dog-planet-zoo.png|African Wild Dog PlanetZooSignJaguarHeadLarge.png|Jaguar bengal-tiger-planet-zoo.png|Bengal Tiger west-african-lion-planet-zoo.png|West African Lion siberian-tiger-planet-zoo.png|Amur Tiger snow-leopard-planet-zoo.png|Snow Leopard cheetah-planet-zoo.png|Tanzanian Cheetah grizzly-bear-planet-zoo.png|Grizzly Bear himalayan-brown-bear-planet-zoo.png|Himalayan Brown Bear polar-bear-planet-zoo.png|Polar Bear formosan-black-bear-planet-zoo.png|Formosan Black Bear giant-panda-planet-zoo.png|Giant Panda spotted-hyena-planet-zoo.png|Spotted Hyena red-panda-planet-zoo.png|Red Panda plains-zebra-planet-zoo.png|Grant's Zebra bairds-tapir-planet-zoo.png|Baird's Tapir indian-rhinoceros-planet-zoo.png|Indian Rhinoceros PlanetZooSignRhinoHeadLarge.png|Black Rhinoceros aardvark-planet-zoo.png|Aardvark NurseSloth.jpg|Brown-Throated Sloth chinese-pangolin-planet-zoo.png|Chinese Pangolin PZ Deer.png|Red Deer reindeer-planet-zoo.png|Finnish Forest Reindeer dall-sheep-planet-zoo.png|Dall Sheep black-wildebeest-planet-zoo.png|Black Wildebeest gemsbok-planet-zoo.png|Gemsbok bongo-planet-zoo.png|Lowland Bongo nyala-planet-zoo.png|Lowland Nyala american-bison-planet-zoo.png|Plains Bison springbok-planet-zoo.png|Springbok sable-antelope-planet-zoo.png|Sable Antelope african-buffalo-planet-zoo.png|African Cape Buffalo thomsons-gazelle-planet-zoo.png|Thomson's Gazelle PlanetZooSignCamel.png|Dromedary bactrian-camel-planet-zoo.png|Domestic Bactrian Camel reticulated-giraffe-planet-zoo.png|Reticulated Giraffe okapi-planet-zoo.png|Okapi hippopotamus-planet-zoo.png|Nile Hippopotamus pygmy-hippopotamus-planet-zoo.png|Pygmy Hippopotamus common-warthog-planet-zoo.png|Southern Warthog pronghorn-antelope-planet-zoo.png|Pronghorn Gallery (Birds) indian-peafowl-planet-zoo.png|Indian Peafowl greater-flamingo-planet-zoo.png|Greater Flamingo ParrotPoster.jpg|Blue and Gold Macaw PZ Dodo 2.jpg|Dodo common-ostrich-planet-zoo.png|Southern Ostrich Gallery (Reptiles) galapagos-giant-tortoise-planet-zoo.png|Galápagos Tortoise aldabra-giant-tortoise-planet-zoo.png|Aldabra Giant Tortoise green-iguana-planet-zoo.png|Green Iguana lesser-antillean-iguana-planet-zoo.png|Lesser Antillean Iguana western-diamondback-rattlesnake-planet-zoo.png|Western Diamondback Rattlesnake puff-adder-planet-zoo.png|Puff Adder nile-monitor-planet-zoo.png|Nile Monitor komodo-dragon-planet-zoo.png|Komodo Dragon boa-constrictor-planet-zoo.png|Boa Constrictor yellow-anaconda-planet-zoo.png|Yellow Anaconda common-death-adder-planet-zoo.png|Common Death Adder eastern-brown-snake-planet-zoo.png|Eastern Brown Snake PZ Cobra.jpg|King Cobra gila-monster-planet-zoo.png|Gila Monster saltwater-crocodile-planet-zoo.png|Saltwater Crocodile PlanetZooSignAlligator.png|American Alligator gharial-planet-zoo.png|Gharial Gallery (Insects) titan-beetle-planet-zoo.png|Titan Beetle goliath-beetle-planet-zoo.png|Goliath Beetle giant-burrowing-cockroach-planet-zoo.png|Giant Burrowing Cockroach Gallery (Centipedes) amazonian-giant-centipede-planet-zoo.png|Amazonian Giant Centipede Gallery (Gastropods) giant-tiger-land-snail-planet-zoo.png|Giant Tiger Land Snail Gallery (Arachnids) brazilian-salmon-pink-tarantula-planet-zoo.png|Brazilian Salmon Pink Bird-Eating Tarantula goliath-birdeater-planet-zoo.png|Goliath Bird-Eater mexican-red-knee-tarantula-planet-zoo.png|Mexican Red-Kneed Tarantula brazilian-wandering-spider-planet-zoo.png|Brazilian Wandering Spider giant-forest-scorpion-planet-zoo.png|Giant Forest Scorpion giant-desert-hairy-scorpion-planet-zoo.png|Giant Desert Hairy Scorpion Gallery (Amphibians) golden-poison-frog-planet-zoo.png|Golden Poison Dart Frog lehmanns-poison-frog-planet-zoo.png|Lehmann's Poison Frog goliath-frog-planet-zoo.png|Goliath Frog Category:Species List Category:Planet Zoo Animals